


Neo is a bottom

by absolutedepths



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Heart Rubs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, dubcon, heartrubs, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutedepths/pseuds/absolutedepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the canon established in one of my other works, Neo is a separate entity based off Mtt's personality. They also fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neo is a bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Time I Met Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452868) by [isissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa). 



 

 

The first time they had met, he was just like a lost puppy. Now he was more like an annoying, persistent dog. Mettaton thought back to the first time they'd met with a faint sense of nostalgia as he drove a kick into the taller robot who was attempting to straddle him. Neo grunted from his place on top of Mettaton, on his hands and knees, then raised his cannon arm up. Mettaton watched as the weight piece of metal swung for him and was unable to dodge as it smacked him square in the face. He couldn't hold back a smile. Neo saw Mettaton's cocky grin and glared daggers into him. He stood up from his place on top of Mettaton and began to walk out of the room they were in, beneath Alphys' lab before he heard Mettaton's voice trailing after him.

 

“Oh, Neo~ is that all you've got darling? How pathetic.”

 

Neo stopped in his place and twitched, spinning on his heel. Mettaton was looking back at him, one hand on his hip and the other pushing back a lock of stray hair. Neo was about to turn when Mettaton spoke again.

 

“You're so easily riled up, Neo. It's simply charming. Did I honestly annoy you that much just by mentioning how we met?”

 

Neo growled, muttering something under his breath.

 

“What was that dear?”

 

It was instantaneous. One moment Mettaton was cockily pressing his hands on his hips, the next he felt himself being thrown back against the wall, a hand tight around his throat. Neo pushed up against him, their faces brought close. Mettaton brought his hands up to grip Neo's arm, biting his lip. Neo noticed that and grinned, pressing into his neck harder. Mettaton let out a low, slow moan, the sound strangled as he tried to contain it. Neo froze and glared at him. “What...was that?” Mettaton's cheeks glowed pink just dully.

 

“Oh, did something happen, dear?” Mettaton purred. Neo tightened his grip in response and felt Mettaton tense up and let out another moan. Mettaton's fans were whirring quickly in his chest. Neo narrowed his eyes. As angry as he was, something about the noises Mettaton made excited Neo too much to stop. He pressed into Mettaton, dragging him a few inches off the ground by his neck. If Mettaton were human, this might have killed him. Instead, Neo earned a heart-filled (literally, the LCDs in Mettaton's eyes were making _hearts_ ), half lidded gaze. Mettaton was biting his lip and his grip on Neo's arm was loose. Neo looked him up and down again, unsure of what to do next.

 

Something about this situation gave Neo a burst of confidence, and he growled at the smaller robot in his fist. “You're a little pain slut aren't you, Ex?” Ex's face fell at the name calling, and he didn't look like he was about to reply. Neo took that as a challenge, using his vice grip on Mettaton to pull him off the wall and throw him onto the ground roughly. Ex hit the ground on his back and Neo used his boot to push him down onto the ground, grinding his heel into Ex's chest. He moved his boot down to Ex's crotch and ground roughly into the sensitive area, Ex writing underneath him and letting out high pitch, static-y moans.

 

Neo smirked, feeling as if he was on top of the world with the other gasping underneath. He repeated his earlier question. “You're a pain slut, aren't you Ex?”

 

Ex's hands ran through his own hair and he managed to groan out a low “yes, oh my- y-yes,” before biting back a particularly high pitched moan as Neo pushed down into Ex just a little bit harder.

 

Neo pulled back off Ex, running his boot across the ground a few times, as if cleaning it. He turned, leaving Ex on the floor, still panting, and began to leave. Mettaton sat up off the floor groggily and called out to him. “You're leaving?” Neo turned around to meet his gaze and simply shrugged. Mettaton grimaced. “Surely, you don't think you're just going to walk away after getting me worked up...right?” Neo didn't bother with a response and continued to walk towards the door. A few steps later he felt arms snake around his waist, settling on the edges of his heart case. Neo glanced back but his eyes couldn't meet with Mettaton's.

 

“What are you doi-” Neo's voice was cut off as Mettaton's fingers ghosted over his soft, gently pulsing heart. Neo tensed up. Mettaton took that as encouragement, fingers stroking the casing that surrounded Neo's heart.

 

“You've never touched here, I take it?” Neo shook his head in response. Mettaton laughed darkly. “Good, then you don't know what this feels like yet.” Neo was about to ask what he meant by that when Mettaton pushed his fingers inside Neo's heart, down to the knuckle. The heart was soft, a bit firmer than jelly, and Neo melted. He let out a strangled moan that was more like a scream, legs buckling. Mettaton followed him as he landed on his knees on the floor, head hanging back to rest on Mettaton's shoulder. The star chuckled, wriggling his fingers inside of Neo's heart as he continued to let out loud, static filled moans. Neo's voice glitched a few times, threatening to cut out completely. When Ex finally pulled his hands out of Neo's heart they were slick with pink liquid, and Neo was a mess. “How was that~?” Mettaton teased.

 

Neo could barely respond. They managed to stumble out a 'wow', but that was all they could say before they relaxed back into Ex's chest. Normally they wouldn't be caught dead cuddling up to Ex, but they were still groggy from the rush of adrenaline. Mettaton resisted the urge to stroke Neo's hair and began ghosting over Neo's heart again. “On second thought,” he began, pushing Neo off him and guiding him over to the nearby wall where he leant Neo's back against it. Neo watched as Ex spread Neo's legs open and slid inbetween them, leaning down to face Neo's heart case. Mettaton exhaled (which, coincidentally, was how Mettaton would cool his internal workings when they were overheated. Neo had the same function, as well. It helped in several situations, mostly for simulating human behaviour, but also in ways like this) over Neo's heart case, the light breath tickling Neo's most sensitive spot. He wriggled a bit and whimpered lightly, still tingling from the overstimulation of before. Mettaton got even closer, opening his mouth and extending his silicone tongue, dripping with pink, glittery robot saliva and licked from bottom to top in one slow, precise movement.

 

Neo nearly lost it, bucking up against Mettaton's touch, but Mettaton moved with him, keeping his touches light and feathery. Mettaton heard him whine and – oh god, he was _begging_. Mettaton couldn't hold back a triumphant smirk at that. Their roles had reversed so easily, so completely. Ex enjoyed being in control though, running one of his hands over Neo's thigh while the other held onto his torso for balance. Neo was sitting with his knees folded and gently grinded his pussy against his own calf as he worked. Moving on from the light touches, Mettaton began to press his tongue harder into Neo's heart, pink dripping into and around his mouth, down his chin and just all over the two of them.

 

Ex pushed himself up onto his knees, taking his hand off Neo's thigh and dipping it into his heart. He took that hand out of Neo's heart and placed it in the taller robot's mouth, which had been hanging half open for the last few minutes. Neo's tongue felt cold and slick against Mettaton's fingers, but he began to suck on them, gazing at Mettaton with a half lidded expression and glazed over eyes.

 

“What a good Neopet...” Ex left a kiss on the other's forehead, Neo's cheeks glowing pink at the gentle gesture. Mettaton's other hand dipped deep into Neo's heart again and he felt Neo's voice rumble against his fingers as he whined in response. Mettaton's eyes flashed with an idea and he pressed his fingers further down Neo's throat, still kneading at his heart. Neo looked up at him, gagging as Mettaton grinned, pushing down Neo's throat. Usually, Neo didn't need to breathe, however, with his fans working this hard from all the attention Ex was giving his heart, choking on Mettaton's fingers threatened to overheat his insides.

 

Mettaton knew this, but it only served to excite him. He pushed his entire hand inside Neo's heart, spreading his fingers out wide. Neo nearly bit Mettaton's hand in response, pulling his legs closer to himself and whining openly and loudly through the metal in his mouth. Mettaton completely forgot about pleasuring himself and focused all his attention on the gagging, writhing mess beneath him. “Who's a little slut now, darling?” he asked, not expecting Neo to be able to respond at all, but gazing expectantly at him anyway. “Look at you...You can't even speak. How filthy.”

 

Neo's eye squeezed shut as he began to come close to orgasm, tensing up all over and shaking slightly. Mettaton brought him right to the edge and then pulled away completely, pink goo dripping off his hands and down Neo's torso. Neo watched as he stood up and took a few steps back. “Wait-where are you going?” Neo whined, voice hoarse.

 

“Oh, dear, I'm just _so_ busy, I thought I'd let you finish yourself off.” Neo glared back at Mettaton, eyes wide and limbs still trembling slightly.

 

“No! Y-You can't-”

 

“If you want something, ask for it properly.”

 

Neo growled. “Mettaton, _please,_ come over here. Don't walk away.” Neo asked, but Mettaton shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, unimpressed.

 

“You don't sound too desperate, but that's okay. I'll see you later, darling~” Mettaton threatened to turn away when Neo called out again, voice much more strained and desperate this time.

 

“M-Mettaton, please, come over here and f-finish me. Make me c-c-” Neo's face grew red as he realised what he was saying. Mettaton strode back over to him.

 

“That's good enough, darling. We'll work on that.” Mettaton leant down to Neo's level, pressing his right hand into Neo's heart. Neo whined and bit his lip but Mettaton pressed his lips against Neo's, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Neo's mouth opened up after Mettaton did some probing, and soon the two were sharing a deep, sloppy kiss. Neo moaned directly into Mettaton's mouth as he was brought to orgasm by Mettaton's fingers, bucking to drive Mettaton's hand deeper into his heart. Mettaton hummed, feeling Neo shake and tense against him, then squirt sticky, pink goo everywhere. The floor beneath them was slick and glittery. Mettaton pulled back after a few moments, and saw that at some point, Neo had had tears falling from his eye. He kissed his cheek where the tears had streaked down his soft synthetic skin and ran one hand through Neo's hair.

 

Mettaton didn't intend to be so gentle with Neo post-orgasm, but the way the taller robot melted in his hands made it so he couldn't resist. Neo's charge began to ran low, Mettaton recognised the warning lights in the LCDs of his eyes. He picked up Neo bridal-style and carried him over to the bench at the back of the room where Neo usually charged. He plugged him in in a few swift movements and fixed up his hair while he watched Neo slip into sleep-mode. Mettaton felt a little bad leaving the room in such a messy state, but knew he didn't want to be around to explain what happened to Alphys when she got home from Undyne's. He slipped out the door and went out to busy himself with other matters, giving Neo's curled-up form one more glance before he left.


End file.
